


razzle dazzle

by orphan_account



Series: things i wrote in school [3]
Category: Chicago (2002)
Genre: Canon Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: things i wrote in history class: the trilogy. this was off the top of my head, not even i know what it is, so don't ask!
Series: things i wrote in school [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905766





	razzle dazzle

" _Stop."_

The word was heavy between his lips, but his breath was so light. His had one hand over his mouth. He was so _sick_.

Roxie stared. Two yellow eyes, cutting through his heart. In her hand, a gun. On the carpet? Blood.

Her smile was sycophantic. The way she twirled the pistol, then set it down. "Come on, Flynn. Give me a smile?"

He'd said yes to people his whole life. What was one more? He smiled, head tilting to one side as he knees gave out. The lawyer dropped to the floor, fingernails digging into the floor. Hilarious.


End file.
